Dovahkiins: Everyone's Story
by SagittariusQuill
Summary: Basically it's a chapter out of YOUR Dovahkiins story. Call it a commission, but it's free. All you have to do is fill out the questionnaire (inside and on my page) with information about your Dovahkiin (ONE Dovahkiin, please and thank you) and I will write a chapter about one of their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Dovahkiin: Everyone's Story**

_So May, what is this?_

Basically it's a chapter out of YOUR Dovahkiins story. Call it a commission, but it's free. All you have to do is fill out the questionnaire below with information about your Dovahkiin (ONE Dovahkiin, please and thank you) and I will write a chapter about one of their adventures. Simplicity itself! (A/N: I know it's forever long, but the more information I have, the more personalized the story will be for you)

Your Dovahkiin's name is:

Physical Description (Hair color, skin tone, eye color, scars, war paint):

Age/Height/Race/Place of Birth:

Weapons (Magic counts as one weapon) of choice:

If your Dovahkiin uses Magic, which schools are they best at (Ex.: Restoration, Illusion, Conjuration)?

Does your Dovahkiin have any family, or did they?

Your Dovahkiins personality in FOUR to SEVEN traits/phrases:

What is your Dovahkiin good at (TWO to SIX) (Ex.: Draugr slaying, speech, lockpicking, lute-playing)?

What is your Dovahkiin NOT good at (TWO to SIX)?

Is your Dovahkiin married (YES, married) or in an established relationship (YES, ship)? If so, to who? (If you don't want your Dovahkiin to be married, or they aren't, put NO) (NPC):

So you aren't with anyone. Who would you like to be with (NPC)?

How old do you think your significant other is?

Best Friends (NPCs) (As many as you'd like, but I might not use all of them. I may only use one of them, or even none at all):

Stormcloaks, Empire, or Neutral:

Did you do the main questline first or did you make it a point to run away from your responsibility as 'Dragonborn' (I don't judge, I totally ran away from the main questline)?

Top TWO Factions (Ex.: The Companions, the Forsworn, the Dark Brotherhood, Vigilantes of Stendar, Dawnguard, Bards College):

FOUR favorite and FOUR least favorite Quests:

FOUR (or less) Favorite NPCs and FOUR (or less) least favorite NPCs:

Favorite City or Province (Ex.: Whiterun Capital, The Rift, Dragonsbridge):

Most hated enemies (THREE) in order from greatest to least (Ex.: Vampires, Draugr, Dark Brotherhood, Imperial soldiers):


	2. Shade Never-Dying: Retractable Teeth

**School's out; scream and shout! First Dovahkiin belongs to shamedwolf34. His name is Shade Never-Dying, a Nord-Raised Khajiit. Hopefully I give him justice. I think I may do these in two or three parts, because this one wrote itself; I dunevenno.**

**Part One: Retractable Teeth**

"You don't talk like a Khajiit."

Shade forced himself not to roll his eyes; how many hundred times had he heard that? He could do a lot worse when it came to Companions. Serana was quiet, mostly, carried her share of the load without complaint, and fought when she needed to. She also didn't try to turn him into a thrall, disease him, or make him into dinner, which was more than he could say for every other vampire in Skyrim. Gods-forsaken place.

Honestly, though, he didn't mind Serana. She was a bit closed off, but so was he, so he didn't pry. He did want to know more about her but didn't know how to ask without being nosy. He hated when other people were, so he tried not to be. It was a lovely combination, he supposed, being curious and not wanting to ask questions. Really it was not wanting to bother people. He was glad Serana started to conversation, he wouldn't have been able to. He was certain he would be the one to end it, not knowing what to say. The longer he knew her, he supposed, the easier it would be to talk with her. That is generally how it goes when meeting someone.

They were on a cart from Riften to Winterhold, namely, the College of Winterhold, to see if anyone there knew about a moth priest entering the country. They were passing through Kynesgrove now, a town ravaged by a dragon, Sahlokir, a few months before. Actually, over half a year by now. That only added to Shade's frustration. Sahlokir had been brought back to life by Alduin. Alduin had been right there, right in front of him, but Shade couldn't kill him. He was too late, Alduin had already brought the other dragon to life, occupying the Khajiit while he got away. It still burned him, even now. The thought that he should probably be out fighting dragons and seeking out Alduin instead of vampire hunting crossed his mind, but he was kind of committed now.

"I mean," Serana continued, after many moments of staring silently at the warrior across from her with fixed orange orbs, "you still sound a little bit like a Khajiit, but only a little; you don't talk or really, really sound like one. A Khajiit, I mean." The Nord woman paused, waiting for Shade to say something. He didn't seem to get the memo. "So, why is that?"

"I was raised in Skyrim," Shade said. "My parents were Nords."

"Oh." _Wait a minute_. "You were raised by Nords? You're a Khajiit."

"You're observant."

Serana sucked in the insides of her cheeks in slightly. She wasn't sure what to make of the Khajiit. She was grateful to him, of course; he saved her from Dimhollow Crypt a few days prior. But, even still, she just didn't _know_. He was just rather short with her, not in a rude way, but in more of a shy way, but he could be like that with most people. Garnering information from the Khajiit had proved to be a challenge, as well. Shade barely said a word to her since they'd met. Not that he hadn't been kind to her, he had; he just didn't say much. He was quite chatty, however, with the other vampire hunters. After she thought that over, it made more sense, since she was a vampire…

The nearly five hours of silence was wearing on her. Did the guy not know how to make small talk? Spare them the awkwardness? Was she the only one who felt awkward? People who don't feel awkward after long periods of silence are quite frightening people. "Who?"

He raised his brows in question.

"Raised you."

"They're dead."

"Oh." Serana looked down to the floor of the carriage, falling silent again. _Great job, you idiot_, Serana mentally berated herself.

Shade wished he hadn't been so blunt. He should speak of his step-father with reverence, he knew that. The man had done so much for him. It was just easier to refrain from speaking about it; losing his family had been so hard. It still hurt so much, knowing they were gone, a year later. _I should have been there…_ he didn't know what he would have done, but he still should have been there. After mentally slapping himself, he decided he should try to engage the vampire again. "My father, my birth-father, passed when I was young. A Nord farmer and his wife took me in. They had a small farmhouse just outside of Whiterun capital. Cattle farm. They were good people."

Serana looked up at him, burning red-orange eyes even brighter beneath her hood. "I'm sorry you lost them."

"Thank you."

"Is the farm still there?"

The poor image of the decimated building that had once been his home, now burnt and collapsed flashed through the Khajiit's mind. His home didn't deserve that. He still didn't know how the how the house ended up the way it did. He didn't know who had taken his family away. _Should never have left them…_ "Just the fireplace and a few wooden planks. The rest burned down."

Serana nodded, not really for anything but not knowing what to say. She doubted if the Castle Volkihar could be burnt down. Completely, at least. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that; it's okay."

Serana nodded again, feeling the awkwardness begin to creep back over. Thankfully, it wasn't her who spoke next.

"How'd you happen upon that?" Shade motioned to the giant scroll on her back.

"My father had it. He couldn't read it, though, so it just collected dust for a long while."

"Harkon wasn't trying to find a moth priest?"

"That's the funny part," Serana shook her head, "we'd had it for years. I mean _years._ Before I was even a vampire. Father just didn't know what he had. That it was part of the prophecy."

The Khajiit nodded, but then looked upon her quizzically. "You weren't always a vampire? You weren't born that way?"

"Uh, no, nobody can be born a vampire."

"Oh. So how did you become one?"

Serana felt a shudder run through her as she the memories of her 'changing' assaulted her: the darkness, the terror, the humiliation, the burning, the shame… She was actually completely unprepared for the onslaught of emotions that nearly spilt out, merely thinking about it. She hadn't talked to anyone about it before, there never seemed to be a need. She was stronger now, as a vampire, prowl, feared, immortal. A small price to pay, that single night of horror, to become so powerful. But she actually wasn't so certain it was. Serana could feel herself shutting down, closing in on herself, but didn't know how to fight it.

Shade knew he screwed up as he watched his words take their effect on Serana, an unpleasant one. He wasn't sure what he said that upset her so much, but the hitched in her throat and her slight trembling, which may have gone unnoticed by a normal person, were flashing in his face due to his heightened senses he'd gained from becoming a werewolf. He'd realized a few days before how long it had been since his last trip to Jorrvaskr. He was just now realizing why he'd been so short with people as of lately. He had not 'turned' in over two months.

"What is it?"

Serana looked up into yellow eyes, filled with concern. Now she knew how to read him., it is hard to read Khajiit faces. His face so still expressionless, but his golden gaze gave away everything. The worry was there plain as day.

"Serana?"

"I… it—it's nothing, really. I'd just…" she huffed, trying to get under control. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know… what I mean is I'm not…"

"You don't trust me," Shade said matter-of-factly.

Serana shook her head vigorously, "No, no, it's not that!"

"Yes it is." Serana was about to interrupt again, but the Khajiit put up a clawed hand to stop her. "I'm not accusing you; I understand. I'm a vampire hunter and you're a vampire."

The vampire shook her head and, now having formulated a response, began to speak when the carriage suddenly jerked to a stop, nearly toppling over its passengers.

"You're a _what_?!" Sigaar, the carriage driver who had previously been whistling 'Ragnar the Red' for _four hours straight_, whipped around, face nearly as pale as Serana's.

Neither vampire nor hunter said a word, both staring straight at the driver, who looked like he might have a stroke at any moment.

"I take it he hasn't been paying much attention to us till now," Shade glanced over at the vampire.

Serana rolled her eyes in response.

"Well what _are_ you doing?!" Sigaar shouted at the Khajiit, who looked at him, confused. "Kill it!"

"Um, 'she', actually… she's a woma—"

"That's your _job_, isn't it?!" _Well, yeah._ "Well, then kill it or make it go away!"

Shade glared daggers like lightning. "_She_," he said darkly. "_She_ is a woman, not a 'thing,' not an 'it.' She poses no threat to you, so I don't know why it would be a problem for you to take us to Winterhold. We're paying customers."

The vampire blinked, shocked. Why had he stuck up for her? The man wasn't wrong; it's his job to kill vampires.

"Out," said Sigaar, pointing towards the road. I don't deal with _vampires_," he spat the word. "I could lose my job for this, delivering monsters to the Holds!"

_Monsters. _Serana hadn't been out enough to meet many of the natives, but it appeared that they were no different than their ancestors. At all.

The Khajiit glared daggers at the man. How dare he insult a woman?! And then kick them off, after he'd been paid?! He put out a clawed hand. "I want our money back. Now"

The driver defiantly met his glare. "I consider it payment, cat, for making me drive that _monster_ around."

Serana felt a pang of sharp hurt slice through her, and it perturbed her greatly. Usually, she didn't care what any mortal had to say about her. It was nothing compared to the pain of the fist in the face Shade gave Sigaar. She stayed silent as the Khajiit easily hopped down from the cart and offered his hand to her. It was slightly bloody, due to its role in breaking the carriage driver's nose. She took it, clamoring down less gracefully than her feline companion. Shade wasted no time stalking down the dirt road in large strides. The vampire hurried behind him, almost having to jog to keep up.

Suddenly he whipped around. "Serana, are you alright?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm just sorry we lost our ride."

"That man was just ignorant. Most Nords of this time are."

"Most Nords of every time are."

Shade smirked; he had forgotten how old Serana really was.

"So," the vampire said, "we're walking?"

"Yep."

"Okay," she said, then smiled widely. "But you've got to walk slower, or I'm gonna pass out before we get half way there."

Shade chuckled, but then his attention flew to something else. "Where are your teeth?!"

Serana stared. "Uh… In my mouth?"_ Was this a trick question?_

"No, no, your pointy ones!"

"Excuse me?" _I thought 'you' had the pointy teeth, Khajiit._

"You know, the ones you used to… you know…" he drew invisible incisors with his fingers and started pantomiming biting down on something, like a vampire.

At this point, Serana knew what he was talking about, but stayed silent for a minute, as his display was highly entertaining. Just as he was about to give up, she answered him. "They're in my head. They're retractable."

The Khajiit stood in rather stupid-looking awe as Serana flashed him a brilliant smile, lowered her teeth, and then hid them away again.

"You're pretty easily entertained," Serana said, grinning.

Shade smiled sheepishly at her. "Eh, cat thing."

The vampire laughed; her retractable teeth that she used to drain peoples blood were amusing. Of course.

"We should probably turn back and go to the inn in Kynesgrove. The suns pretty hot today; I think my fur is singeing."

"Well," Serana said, "I think my skin is singeing, so I agree."

The two trekked back down the road towards the Braidwood Inn. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
